


Patológico

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Stalker Kibum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kibum le encanta la boca de Jonghyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patológico

**Author's Note:**

> Pretendía ser un fluff muy fluff pero acabó tomando un camino más oscuro mientras lo escribía idk ;;

A Kibum le encanta la boca de Jonghyun. Lo ama todo de ella, desde sus labios carnosos y las filas de dientes blancos que se esconden tras ellos hasta las palabras que salen de ella mientras acarician su garganta.

No sabe cuándo empezó a centrar su atención en la boca del vocalista, sólo sabe que un día se encontró observando extasiado desde un rincón del estudio cómo su boca se movía mientras cantaba algunas de las notas de la partitura frente a él. Es como un hechizo, un trance que le tiene _obsesionado_ hasta el punto que cada vez que Jonghyun abre su boca o muerde sus labios indeciso antes de decir algo, Kibum siente una fuerza, casi una presión en el pecho, que le obliga a buscarle, a observarle.

Por las noches, cuando el silencio domina el apartamento, Kibum se levanta con cuidado de la cama y avanza con pasos ligeros hasta la habitación de Jonghyun y Taemin. Allí frente a la puerta escucha las respiraciones acompasadas de ambos y con mucho más cuidado se cuela en el cuarto. Sus pies entran entonces en modo automático y se dirigen a la cama en la que descansa el cuerpo del mayor. Se sienta en el suelo sobre sus piernas frente a él y le contempla, su boca moviéndose de vez en cuando murmurando palabras casi inaudibles en sueños. Y Kibum observa esos labios así durante horas, en la oscuridad, como si guardasen la respuesta a todas sus preguntas en ellos.

Kibum se odia más a sí mismo cada día que pasa porque no entiende ese deseo irracional que le lleva cada noche a visitar a Jonghyun. Es casi _enfermizo_.

 

Jonghyun nunca le dice a Kibum que le siente moverse en el apartamento cada vez que abandona el calor de su cama para entrar en su habitación y observarle entre sombras. Tampoco le dice que cada noche lo espera haciéndose el dormido porque Jonghyun sabe que está igual de enfermo que Kibum por disfrutar de esos momentos obsesivos que sólo quedan entre los dos.


End file.
